Quizás
by Noham
Summary: [Continuación directa, oficial y autorizada del fic "Nunca" escrito por Randuril] Tras lo sucedido durante el matrimonio de su hermana menor, Kasumi Tendo no podrá ocultarse para siempre ni esconder el terrible secreto de lo sucedido esa apasionada noche en la que bebió más de la cuenta.


Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la célebre dibujante de manga Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no ha sido creada con fines de lucro, sino únicamente con el deseo de honrar y promover su obra.

.

* * *

.

**Aclaración:** Este fic es una continuación directa de la historia "Nunca" escrita por Randuril. A ella todos los elogios correspondientes, y la gratitud por haberme autorizado para realizar este pequeño proyecto de poder seguir con su idea.

El fic original lo pueden encontrar aquí mismo en ff: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/9417173/1/Nunca (Reemplacen la puntuación correspondiente y copien el vínculo para llegar a la historia original)

.

* * *

.

.

..

**Quizás…**

..

.

Kasumi Tendo alzó el rostro para admirar la belleza de la ciudad. Bajo la luz tenue y cristalina de la mañana, la neblina había retrocedido un poco pero no así el frío intenso que helaba sus manos. El tren urbano apenas tenía pasajeros. Se puso de pie, y con ternura se acuclilló delante del asiento continuo donde dormía una pequeña niña, apenas una bebé, de tan sólo dos años. No quería despertarla, así que comenzó a acomodar su ropa con cuidado; abotonó bien la diminuta chaqueta hasta el cuello y cerró delicadamente la bufanda rosa con líneas blancas hasta sus mejillas. Acarició el tejido preocupada por lo fina que era, pensó en que después tendría que tejerle otra más gruesa. La pequeña comenzó a abrir los ojos, uno tras otro, y sin despertar del todo estiró sus cortos bracitos hacia ella. Kasumi respondió al momento cargándola en brazos, acomodándola sobre su cadera, mientras que con la mano libre se colgó la correa del pesado bolso sobre el hombro, y encima la segunda correa de cuero de la cartera. Ya cargada, tomó con la mano una bolsa que la esperaba en el piso frente a los asientos.

Siguió la larga línea de gente que cruzó el andén de la estación. Se detuvo detrás de un oficinista en la escalera mecánica. Kasumi inclinó la cabeza, frotó su rostro contra el de la niña y sonrió. La pequeña se acomodó taciturna en su hombro, quedándose dormida una vez más, ocultando su pequeña nariz en el cuello materno. Kasumi se acomodó otra vez al final de las escaleras, tirando un poco de ambas cintas sobre su hombro, y sacudió el cuerpo para levantar el de la niña como si ésta hubiera dado un pequeño brinco sobre ella, sosteniéndola un poco más arriba.

Al salir el frío lastimó sus piernas desnudas bajo el largo pero delgado vestido. Alzó la mano soportando el peso de la bolsa que colgó de su muñeca, para tirar con la punta de los dedos la bufanda de la niña y cubrirla hasta las orejas, donde juntó el borde de la bufanda con el del gorro de lana cubriéndole casi completamente el sonrosado rostro. La niña parecía un bulto inerte acomodada sobre el cuerpo de Kasumi, con los cortos brazos colgando al dormir tan plácidamente que ignoraba el ajetreado mundo que la rodeaba.

Llegó al edificio de la institución. Cruzó la entrada y se detuvo abruptamente contra su voluntad, cuando escuchó a otras dos mujeres murmurar apenas la vieron. Sacudió un poco los hombros para disimular como si estuviera en realidad acomodando a la pequeña sobre sus brazos y continuó hasta la entrada.

—Señora Tendo, buenos días. Perdón, quise decir señorita Tendo.

Kasumi asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza a la mujer que la atendió dentro del edificio. A pesar de la incomodidad que le provocó el error de la encargada, sonrió plácidamente. Le entregó a la pequeña en sus brazos, la acarició con las manos temblorosas al despedirse; pasó la bolsa a otra jovencita que la asistía y el pesado bolso de mano. Intercambiaron algunas palabras llenas de amabilidad. Se retiró con lentos pasos, como si le fuera difícil apartarse de su niña por tan sólo unas horas. Allí, en la entrada, la esperaba otra mujer de rostro dolorosamente rígido.

—Señorita Tendo, siento recordarle que se encuentra atrasada en sus pagos. Si no puede ponerse al día, le sugiero que busque otra sala cuna donde dejar a su pequeña. Lo lamento, conozco todos sus problemas, pero hay más mujeres que necesitan de este cupo y no podemos seguir ocupándolo; ésta no es una beneficencia, si me entiende.

Kasumi asintió, volvió a asentir, insistió en hacerlo hasta que su humilde sonrisa se congeló en su rostro y sus ojos temblaron. La encargada adivinó la vergüenza de la joven y suavizó un poco su semblante.

—Tiene hasta la semana entrante. Le ruego que haga un esfuerzo, hemos sido muy pacientes por su situación; le aseguro que no me agrada nada de esto, pero debo hacerlo.

Ella no le pidió excusas, sabía que el problema era suyo. Disculpándose una vez más se acomodó la cartera en el adolorido hombro y se retiró con rápidos pasos tras mirar el reloj en la pared de la institución. Estaba atrasada en quince minutos.

.

..

Como cajera en un supermercado, su amabilidad y disposición la hacían ser requerida por los clientes. Pero su supervisor no compartía la misma buena opinión sobre ella. Una de sus compañeras la llamó, parecía ser un asunto grave. Kasumi agradeció y tras atender a un último cliente pidió disculpas al resto en la fila rogándoles que ocuparan la caja siguiente. Una llamada la esperaba en el teléfono de la administración. Ella contestó. Su calma se resquebrajó con cada palabra que escuchó del otro lado del auricular. Cortó, nerviosa, pálida y temblorosa; y se dirigió a la oficina del administrador.

—Tendo, ¿otra vez? Cuando te contratamos no pensaba que fueras de esa clase de mujeres... ¡No, no quiero excusas! Me importa un rábano que tu niña esté enferma. ¿Es que no puede sobrevivir con un pequeño resfrío? ¿Y qué, es mi culpa que en esos lugares no pueden tener a los niños porque están enfermos? —el administrador se frotó las manos—. Escúchame bien, Tendo: llegas tarde casi todos los días, te vas apenas cerramos y pides licencia a cada momento por culpa de tu niña. Esto es el colmo, no puedo estar dándote libre a cada momento que se te ocurra inventarte una excusa para holgazanear.

Ante cada reproche, Kasumi inclinaba la cabeza un poco más. Al terminar de escuchar levantó el rostro. Intentó sonreír, como siempre lo hacía, pensaba que ese hombre tenía razón en casi todo: de él no era la responsabilidad que a ella le competía. Sin embargo, suplicó, necesitaba partir.

—¡Ya me tienes harto!, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo. Pero no te atrevas a regresar. Aquí no hay trabajo para mujeres perezosas como tú.

Kasumi inclinó el rostro. Suspiró profundamente. Lo alzó otra vez para mirar a su jefe y le sonrió con amabilidad pidiéndole otra vez que la disculpara por las molestias que le había provocado. Cuando dejó la oficina se afirmó en un escritorio cercano. Sentía que las piernas se doblaban contra su voluntad. Aspiró profundamente antes de moverse y correr con cortos pasos en dirección de los vestidores.

.

..

La puerta se abrió y entró casi tropezando con el bolso que cargaba. La cartera se deslizó hasta colgar de su codo, pero todo su interés estaba en sostener con firmeza el enorme bulto en sus brazos, que era su niña envuelta en una gruesa manta. La habitación era muy pequeña. La entrada estaba casi al lado de la pequeña cocina, y frente a la cocina el baño. Al fondo se hallaba la habitación que era el resto del departamento, con el piso cubierto de tatamis. Un gran ventanal ocupaba la pared del fondo, tras dos cortinas cerradas. No tenía más habitaciones, era un departamento muy pequeño y algo incómodo: pero el monto de la renta era favorable. En el clóset guardaba la cama. Del techo colgaba una base circular con su ropa lavada y todavía húmeda. No podía tenderla en el balcón, no en invierno.

Acomodó suavemente a su pequeña en el piso de tatami, envuelta en la manta. Encendió la luz tirando del cordel en el centro del techo. Deslizó la mesa contra una esquina y saco el colchón del clóset, y lo desenrolló extendiéndolo en el centro de la habitación sobre el piso. Armó la cama con mantas extras por el frío y rápidamente acomodó a la niña sobre las sábanas. Tuvo que cambiarla completamente, la pequeña sudaba, había empapado sus ropas. La arropó en la cama y fue por agua para refrescarla. Buscó en el botiquín del baño algunas medicinas. El cabello largo y sedoso de otro tiempo, ahora caía revuelto por su rostro cuando también sudaba pero de aflicción. Escuchó una tos, después otra. Su niña no paraba de toser y con cada golpe el pequeño pecho parecía desgarrarse por dentro. La acarició, frotó sus mejillas, intentó mojar un paño húmedo para refrescar su rostro afiebrado. La besó. Al final, de rodillas, se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Se sentía aterrada.

Una hora había pasado y la fiebre en lugar de ceder, aumentó en la niña. Kasumi miró el exterior, el frío era espantoso, pero no mucho mejoraba en el interior de su departamento, ya que no tenía calefacción. Escuchó la tos otra vez, más intensa, más angustiante. Y la respiración de la niña se tornó corta y desesperada, con una pequeña voz que más parecía un silbido con cada bocanada de aire que intentaba tragar.

—Mamá…

La escuchó susurrar entre lágrimas, incómoda, llamándola, delirando. La niña no sabía el porqué sufría y lloraba, ¿cómo explicárselo, si ella no tenía la culpa de nada? Y destrozó su alma. Levantándola la abrazó contra su pecho.

.

..

Sentada en una dura silla de plástico ella esperaba. Tras los cristales podía ver que la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, blancos copos brillantes que se mecían suavemente reflejando la luz de los faroles. De la misma manera ella mecía en sus brazos a la pequeña, envuelta en una frazada. Sus propias manos estaban blancas, un poco amoratadas por el frío ya que había olvidado sus guantes. Igual estaba su rostro. Pero ella sonreía, con paciencia le susurraba una canción de cuna y trataba de calmarla cuando se quejaba del dolor tras cada tos. Se levantó y arrastró el extremo de la frazada por todo el piso que la separaba desde las sillas hasta la recepción de la sala de espera. El hospital se encontraba atiborrado de gente. La tos de su pequeña era una más entre muchas, en especial en esos días de invierno que colapsaban los servicios de urgencias.

Lo intentó una vez más, con paciencia, con dulzura, con esa sonrisa que sentía era lo último que quedaba de su persona; la última arma con la que podía luchar. Y recibió un brusco rechazo.

—Espere su turno, señora, ya se lo dije. ¡Nadie se muere por esperar cinco minutos, por Kami!

Regresó a su asiento, sólo para descubrir que un muchacho que se frotaba la pierna, seguramente producto de una caída, había ocupado su lugar. Esperó de pie, con paciencia, ya lo había hecho por un par de horas, ¿por qué no cinco minutos más? Mecía suavemente a su niña, le cantaba, le susurraba que tuviera también paciencia porque mamá estaba con ella; mamá no la dejaría sufrir más.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos. En su interior la joven mujer no estaba tan tranquila como intentaba aparentar. Recordó a su propia madre, ¿qué habría hecho ella en su lugar? "Mamá", murmuró; "mamá, ayúdame", suplicó resintiendo el ardor de su garganta y la comezón en sus ojos cuando se humedecieron contra su voluntad. Se sentía impotente ante cada ataque de tos de su niña que la estremecía también a ella. Pero ella sonreía, tenía que hacerlo, era todo lo que le quedaba, lo único que podía darle a su pequeña. Armándose de valor, Kasumi regresó al mesón y lo volvió a intentar…

—¿Otra vez, señora? Si su niña no tiene más que un resfrío. ¿Por qué no le da un antigripal y se deja de esperar? ¿No ve que hay más gente que sí necesita ser atendida? Se lo digo por su bien…

—Espere un momento —un hombre de delantal blanco entró en la sala de espera y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kasumi.

—¿Doctor? —exclamó la recepcionista, pillada por sorpresa.

Pero Kasumi no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo, de intentarlo creía que ya no podría volver a sonreír y se quebraría. Simplemente dejó que ese hombre examinara a su niña en sus propios brazos. El médico tiró del borde de la frazada y observó el pequeño rostro de la niña. La tocó con sus manos largas y delgadas. Kasumi sólo lo miraba hacer, esas manos que se movían con seguridad le recordaron a alguien más. Y en su dolor cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había perdido por un pequeño error.

—¿Por qué no la hicieron pasar antes?, esta criatura está ardiendo en fiebre, y apenas puede respirar.

—Pero, doctor, no pensé qué…

—¡Es increíble que usted sea tan inútil! —bramó haciendo encogerse a la recepcionista en su silla—. Señora —se dirigió a Kasumi al momento con cortesía y también premura—, por favor, sígame, veremos de inmediato a su niña. Le pido disculpas por lo sucedido; tuvo suerte que saliera para tomarme un descanso justo en este momento —agregó mientras la guiaba al interior de la sala de urgencias.

Kasumi sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo con un poco de honestidad. No era suerte, pensaba ella con infantil ilusión y un poco más de vida en su corazón, había sido gracias a "su mamá" que la había escuchado.

.

..

Se encontraba a oscuras. Debía ser ya de madrugada, pero el cielo se encontraba gris y la primera nieve de la temporada que cayó durante la noche seguía acumulándose en las esquinas. El frío era intenso aún dentro del departamento, pero a ella no le importaba. Se las había ingeniado para superarlo, tapando la cama con mantas extras, y sobre las mantas estiró la ropa más abrigada que tenía, acurrucándose al lado de su pequeña. Con el codo en la almohada la observaba dormir, ahora en paz, finalmente respirando sin dolor tras las difíciles horas que pasó durante la noche. Acariciaba su rostro lentamente y también su cabello. Se parecía a su padre. Sintió una punzada de dolor que agrió su sonrisa en tristeza, mas, se repuso al instante por el amor con que esa niña la alimentaba salvándola de su propia vergüenza: no vergüenza por haberla tenido a ella, sino por ser tan incapaz de darle una mejor vida. No, esa niña era de ella y solamente de ella; no la compartiría con nadie, menos impondría a la fuerza un amor y una responsabilidad que para ella eran un privilegio. Se sentó con cuidado para no despertarla ni destaparla, cubriéndose la espalda con una chaqueta sin salir de la cama. La prenda aplastó parte de su largo cabello contra su espalda fría, otra parte se deslizó por delante de sus hombros y colgó sobre su pecho. A su costado, sobre el tatami, había una botella con agua, una pequeña mamadera y las cajas de medicamentos que había comprado cuando ambas regresaron del hospital cerca de la medianoche.

Llevó una mano a su propia frente y la sintió ardiendo como sus mejillas. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y sufría de escalofríos. Seguramente también se había resfriado. Sonrió con optimismo, porque no había razón para dejar la cama, podría quedarse todo el día con su niña. Ya no tenía un trabajo que la obligara a hacerlo.

Pero su sonrisa contrastaba con las gotas de humedad que se deslizaron por su rostro y cayeron sobre sus manos. De los medicamentes únicamente había podido comprar la mitad. No sabía si le quedaba arroz, seguramente un poco de leche y huevos. Sabía que tendría que ir una vez más a su ex empleo a exigir que le pagaran los días que había trabajado durante ese mes. Necesitaba comprar la medicina faltante o su niña volvería a enfermar. También debía ahorrar y ser mesurada con lo que le sobrara mientras no pudiera conseguir un nuevo empleo; y ya era el tercero en menos de un año que había perdido por la misma razón.

Quizás pudiera volver…

Quizás, si pedía perdón, si suplicaba, su padre no se avergonzaría tanto de tenerla otra vez en casa.

Quizás, si no fuera posible volver, a lo menos ellos podrían hacerse cargo de su niña y cuidarla en el seno de la familia que es donde debía crecer; y ella trabajaría con mayor empeño para mantenerla. Aunque le prohibieran vivir en la misma casa que su amada hija: todo lo haría por ella.

Quizás, si regresaba a Nerima…

Se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndoselo. Porque su deseo de dejarlo todo atrás, de esa misma mañana abandonar la soledad y volver a la casa de la que había escapado para evitar el sufrimiento que provocó por su error, chocó con la fría realidad. Se había gastado todo el dinero en los medicamentos de su pequeña.

Por insignificantes quinientos yenes no alcanzaba a cubrir un sencillo pasaje de tren que la pudiera llevar de regreso a Nerima.

"Mamá", suplicó otra vez; "mamá, mamá, mamá… ¿qué hago, qué debo hacer?"

Se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Era un sonido extraño para ella, nunca nadie la llamaba a menos que fuera la dueña del edificio para cobrar la renta. Miró por instinto el calendario, todavía no correspondía la fecha de pago. Volvió a escuchar golpes, un poco más fuertes. Se levantó temerosa, calzó las pantuflas y antes de alejarse, de rodillas al lado de la cama se preocupó de arropar muy bien a su niña, acomodándole un pequeño mechón de cabello. Mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la entrada, jalaba los bordes de la chaqueta al sentir que el frío la lastimaba. Esperó con la mano en el seguro de la puerta. La superficie se estremeció, cuando golpearon por tercera vez. Ella deslizó la cadena y la entreabrió.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, la abrió completamente.

—Kasumi… ¡Kasumi, por fin te encuentro!

—¿Akane?... —murmuró Kasumi, pudiendo escucharse a sí misma, y su voz más aletargada y somnolienta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como si la hubiesen despertado de una terrible pesadilla.

Akane, su pequeña hermanita Akane, ahora más madura y tan fuerte como siempre, la abrazó cogiéndola desprevenida. Ni siquiera había podido separar los brazos de su pecho cuando se vio atrapada, y tocada por un calor maravilloso que la envolvió aunque se encontrara ante el gélido aire del exterior. La quemaba, la quemaba como en los días en que había crecido y vivido en casa con toda su familia. Alzó los ojos, con el rostro hundido en el hombro de Akane, la que balbuceaba entre gimoteos cariñosas palabras que en su turbación no podía comprender. Allí también se encontraba Ranma. El joven esposo de su hermana, tímidamente avergonzado, se frotaba con fuerza la cabeza; pero la felicidad que irradiaba al encontrarla era tan honesta como el amor que le profesaba también Akane.

—No sabes los problemas que tuvimos para dar contigo —murmuró el joven, con esa brusquedad tierna que todavía poseía para ocultar sus emociones.

A pesar del par de años que habían pasado, ella escuchaba de labios de su hermanita, la pequeña señora Saotome, cuánto habían hecho para que llegara ese momento; porque jamás habían cesado de buscarla un solo día desde que se fue de Nerima.

Entonces un nuevo ruido las interrumpió. Akane se separó de su hermana mayor confundida. Ambas se miraron a los ojos cuando el sonido se repitió: era la voz de la pequeña hija de Kasumi, que habiendo despertado llamaba a su madre desde el interior.

Y Kasumi empujó ligeramente a Akane para correr a su lado. Esto descolocó un poco a la chica, para luego sonreírse al comprender lo sucedido. Akane miró a Ranma, él le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. El joven se acercó y abrazó a su esposa, porque conociéndola, sabía que lo necesitaba para poder caminar en un momento en que la emoción la superaba. Y juntos ingresaron al pequeño departamento siguiendo a Kasumi, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

.

_**Fin**_

.

..

* * *

.

Notas del autor: Y finalmente se ha respondido a la gran pregunta que todos teníamos desde la obra original: _saber lo que sucedió con Kasumi después del primer fic_… ¿Cómo, no era ésa la pregunta? Uhmmm… no me figuro entonces cuál era la duda con la que se quedaron. Ni modo.

En ocasiones el tomar a los personajes sólo como si fueran nombres y no respetar en nada sus personalidades, enredando las tramas sin sentido, ¿creen que no tiene consecuencias? ¿Se esperaban leer algo divertido, romántico, gracioso, sarcástico, o incluso sensual? Lo siento, pero a veces la vida es más cruda de lo que podemos imaginar, y todo tiene consecuencias. En ocasiones cometemos el error de tomar a los personajes y sin respetar en nada a sus auténticas esencias, ni justificar la razón del cambio, los hundimos hasta las profundidades en donde no queda más que una palabra solamente de ellos. Los metemos en situaciones horrendas y los obligamos a tener reacciones que jamás ellos habrían tenido. Está bien ser "originales", pero si la originalidad llega al punto de no usar al personaje en sí, ¿por qué molestarse entonces en usar su nombre como si fuera un disfraz sobre una figura que no se asemeja en nada a ella o él?, ¿no es mejor crearse una historia propia en primer lugar si tanto queríamos cambiarlos hasta el punto en que dejan de ser ellos mismos? Sólo un pensamiento: para que más inocentes personajes no tengan que sufrir las consecuencias de nuestros irresponsables actos como autores de fanfictions. Piensen en Kasumi, ¡piensen en ella, por culpa del fanfiction la hemos visto llorar, sí, a ella!, la más dulce e ingenua de todos, la más alegre. Piensen por lo que ha debido pasar en decenas de fics, ¡lo que ella ha debido padecer en este fic para que ustedes se den cuenta de lo que sufren los personajes!... ¡Piensen en sus personajes!... ¡Monstruos! (Snif, snif, snif...)

(Música calmada de fondo)

_Éste fue un mensaje de la Asociación por la Defensa e Integridad de los Personajes en el Fanfiction. (ADIPF)_

_._

Ahora en serio: agradezco a mi inspiradora colega Randuril (¡hola, Romi!), por permitirme escribir esta historia como continuación directa de su trabajo en el fic "Nunca", que hace tan poco tiempo publicó. Es una experiencia interesante continuar lo realizado por otro autor, en especial a una a la que admiro mucho, tanto como escritora, maravillosa amiga y todavía más como la encantadora persona que es.

Y si no se esperaban una trama como ésta, culpen al amargo té de Amaretto.

_Noham Theonaus.-_


End file.
